Kevin Walker
Walker, Kevin Walker, Kevin Walker, Kevin Kevin Walker is from the first season of the ABC Drama Brothers & Sisters. Spoilers. They exist. Background Kevin is a 34 year old corporate lawyer in an unnamed LA firm. He's spent his entire life tightly involved with his close knit family of four brothers and sisters and his loving, supportive parents. Six months ago though, his father died abruptly on his sister Kitty's birthday by having a heart attack and then subsequently falling into a pool and drowning. Much of the show's plot focuses on the family dealing with the impact William Walker's death has on them and their company, Ojai foods. When it's discovered that William had been embezzling from the pension fund (an amount that totaled 15 million dollars), it's Kevin who suggests to his siblings Tommy and Sarah that they turn the company in to the FBI to avoid legal ramifications that are more severe than the family or the company can handle. He also suggests that the accountant, Uncle Saul (or Mr. Uncle Saul if you're Kitty), get a criminal lawyer to help keep him out of too much trouble for being the one who balanced the books and helped William keep secret accounts. Another huge issue that comes out is William's affair with Holly Harper, something Kevin is outwardly opposed to but not quite as vehemently as say his sister Sarah is. In the end, however, everything with the embezzlement works out after the discovery of "William's Folly", a piece of land initially valued at $9.2 million, but is bought by the U.S. Military for $30 million thanks to a survivorship clause that William cleverly hid away in some documents in a safe deposit box in Nevada. This episode also brings about the confession by Sarah of the existence of their previously unknown half-sister Rebecca to Tommy and Kevin. Kevin, for the first time in his life actually keeps a secret successfully until Uncle Saul later blows the whistle. Kevin comes from episode 1.14 "Valentine's Day Massacre" after sleeping with his ex-boyfriend Scotty and then promptly calling his sister Kitty about it who has just slept with her boss and well, it's a typical Walker family conversation. Kevin's phone call will be cut off before he can avoid his mother's call (who is asking to be picked up from jail for being caught smoking pot in a car with her friend) and end up sitting on a table in the saloon instead of on his toilet seat. Personality If you asked Kevin, he'd tell you flat out that he is not a snob even though all his siblings insist that he's the stuck up bitch of the family. This is largely in part to the fact that he's grown up with and has a profession that affords him to be a snob. He's always had money and you can tell in the way that he carries himself. He's used to the idea of being able to afford whatever he pleases and getting exactly what he wants when he wants it simply because he's Rich and Important. Money plays a huge part in Kevin's character in the first season in particular when he offers to reimburse his then boyfriend for the wages he'd earn as a cater waiter so that he'd a attend a benefit with him as a guest instead of staff. While everyone else saw this as a huge faux pas and essentially offering to buy the boy, Kevin takes a while to see the problem with his actions. Kevin's full admitted to problems with fidelity. He's loyal to his family, but even then he's the one of the first to spill secrets when they're told to him. Then again, the Walkers (all of them) are notorious for being gossipy and dysfunctional so the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree with Kevin. He works hard to impress people and when it comes down to it, doesn't really have the confidence he portrays to strangers and colleagues. Kevin's insecure and doesn't really love himself. Though he expresses comfort with his identity as a high powered homosexual lawyer, it's clear that he's not really. For example, Kevin didn't want to donate sperm to his infertile brother simply because he didn't want the child to grow up going through what Kevin went through as a gay youth. He says that his family can't keep secrets and how long would it be before people knew that the child's father wasn't actually his father but his gay uncle. Kevin looks out for people, but usually only when it suits him to do so. He likes to do what he sees as being in the best interests of people. When an internet gossip column similar to Perez Hilton publishes a photo and a short article theorizing what Kevin and his then boyfriend, closeted actor Chad Barry were doing shopping for a "very gay lamp" in a furniture store, Kevin calls the man and threatens legal action but really only makes the situation worse. Inventory * 1 pair of blue boxer shorts, cotton * 1 Samsung cellular phone - two bars of battery remaining